Overleg gebruiker:Henk K
Hi Henk K -- we are excited to have Recepten Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Werkwijze Dag Henk, als ik je zo mag noemen. Ik zou het leuk vinden (zo nu en dan) mee te werken aan het opzetten van deze (kinder?)-recepten wikia, maar heb je een plan voor ogen over hoe we dan het beste te werk kunnen gaan? waar kunnen we het beste mee beginnen, hoe krijgen we de artikelen op een hoger kwaliteitsniveau, en hoe krijgen we deze wikia onder de aandacht bij de doelgroep. groet Aleichem heb je een vraag? stel hem op : mijn overlegpagina feb 1, 2010 20:35 (UTC) :Groet Aleichem, Ik ben blij dat je wilt meewerken met het opzetten van deze wiki, ik ben een tijdje geleden begonnen met het maken met wat lijstjes (kruiden, groenten, fruit enz) en het toevoegen van zelfgemaakte foto's, om te beginnen had ik de foto's gebruikt om beginnetjes te maken, en daarna één voor één iets uit te werken, toen ik begon met deze wiki zat ik in de ww, inmiddels werk ik weer en begin om 6 uur, dus ik zit hier niet zo vaak als ik zou willen. Om een soort plan te maken zou ik willen voorstellen verder te gaan met het uitwerken van de beginnetjes en het toevoegen van foto's en deze gelijk te plaatsen in nieuwe beginnetjes. In de uitwerking van die beginnetjes komen dan (bij bijvoorbeeld groenten) de simpele maaltijden aan bod, en op die manier worden de rode linken in de lijsten ingevuld, uitgebreidere maaltijden kunnen daarna opgepakt worden. ::Wat betreft het onder de aandacht brengen van deze wiki was ik voorzichtig begonnen om wat mensen uit te nodigen, maar dit is niet echt geweldig opgevolgd, als je mensen kent die willen helpen, graag, maar om het nu al onder het grote publiek te brengen zou ik willen wachten tot er wat meer staat en idd van een betere kwaliteit is. Ook de hoofdpagina moet geheel worden opgepakt, maar dat gaat makkelijker als er een aantal goed uitgewerkte artikelen staan, ook moet er nog een logoplaatje komen in plaats van het wikialogo, (linksboven) Henk K feb 2, 2010 19:00 (UTC) Skin, Logo en SEO Hiya! Ik ben Mark (a.k.a. Tedjuh10) en ik werk bij Wikia als Gaming helper en assisteer tevens bij Nederlandse wiki's. Omdat veel mensen naar recepten zoeken, heeft deze geweldige wiki een makeover gekregen! Je kan nu gemakkelijk ingredienten en recepten toevoegen d.m.v. en , en de site ziet er natuurlijk beter uit. Ik hoop dat je hier geen bezwaar tegen hebt :)! Mark (talk) mei 25, 2010 14:56 (UTC) :Voor ik het vergeet, geweldig werk op deze wiki! Prachtwerk! Mark (talk) mei 25, 2010 17:03 (UTC) * Bedankt voor de makeover, het ziet er beter uit, al moet ik wel even wennen. Het zou leuker zijn als er wat meer mensen aan bij gaan dragen, Henk K mei 25, 2010 20:25 (UTC) ::Ok, in het menu staat nu een link naar het upload formulier. Volgende week zijn de pagina's beschikbaar in het Nederlands. Mark (talk) mei 30, 2010 14:43 (UTC) Vraag Hallo Henk, Ik zie dat je al een aantal jaar niet meer actief bent op deze Wikia, mag ik de beheerders fakkel van je overnemen? Peter